


If

by elizzychan



Series: Mystic Messenger Alternative Universes [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Can be Angsty, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Meetings, Light-Hearted, MC is not Reader, Not tagging so that there is no premeditated spoilers, Psychological Drama, Religion, Romance, Saeran is my ultimate bae, Spoilers to the 707's route, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizzychan/pseuds/elizzychan
Summary: Tying the loose-ends of the story, MC met Saeyoung before everything in the RFA started, even before Mint Eye. She was not just the regular "party coordinator" they knew. She is beyond that, deep beyond that. And Saeyoung knows just the surface of her entire story.





	1. A Silent Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC met Saeyoung long before the RFA fiasco started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy~ I couldn't sleep last night so I end up writing this story while I was riding to go to school today. This is my first FanFic but not my first story to write. I was part of the script writers' committee when I was in my first year college in a theater club. I feel kind of rusty since it's been ages. Hope you like it. I'll be posting as frequent as I can. Hopefully, once or twice per week since preliminary exams coming up.

_Thursday, June 8, 2006_

“The Lord be with you,” the priest announces. _Finally._

“And with your spirit,” answers the mass with their uncoordinated hand-returning motion back to the presiding celebrant.

“May almighty God bless you, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit,” the priest continues simultaneously signing a cross with his right hand.

“Amen.”

“The Mass is ended. Go and announce the Gospel of the Lord.”

“Thanks be to God.” The concluding rites has finally ended with the roar of applauses by the devotees that echoes inside the church. And little by little, the people are scuttling outside the building to carry on with their other humane tasks at hand.

 

*****

“Alright! Thanks for your hard work guys. We’ll have to prepare again early tomorrow,” Yeong, the main pianist, announces while his hands were busy stacking his music sheets into a pile that are scattered on top of hood of the grand piano. “And Sunshine,” he called her. “This is the piece that I handed Nari a few days ago. It’s a little lower compared to your usual voice range but I believe that you can pull it off in no time.”

 

“Thanks for this, Yeong. I’ll try my best!” MC answered as she steps down the stage and walk on the side aisle. The heels she’s been wearing were hurting her ankles causing her to step heavier on the hardwood floor which tapping sounds bounces inside the church.

 

This has been her routine for entire summer break. And all through her summer break, she saw him again, the person who catches her sight rather oddly.

  
He was kneeling, hands clasp together and arms covering his face, at the back corner of the church. She noticed that he stayed again, long after the priest gave the concluding rites for the morning mass. He seems to be in deep conversation with God. And not just any conversation, it feels like he was desperate for something. _How could he do that?_  He is the passing thought that distract her from hurrying to call her driver to fetch her. She knows and she did observed that no matter how many times people attend the mass, people just moved on with the sermon by just passing through one ear and outside the other. Literally, nothing changes. And when they hope for something or did something bad, they are quick to turn themselves back to salvation. With her common conception of a typical “devout” Catholic, her instinct tells her the opposite. _This guy is different_. He’s taking this serious. Like it was his last string of hope. But unlike her, she was forced to “volunteer” in a choir group by her mother. Maybe, if she was just as pious as him, her mother would love her more. And it’s hard to please her mother with any achievements she’s been through. Being part of the elite family, she is expected to be prim and proper—and that didn’t exempt her on living through a monotonous routine.

 

As she continues to walk to approach him, it is hard for her to be not distracted and to genuinely admire how light streak from the art stained glass panels complements his bright red hair. A rare color.  _Is it natural?_  Because if it is, she found her new favorite color. A red that rebels. A red, the color of blood, that courses through her veins. A red that contains every excitement and surprises that no one would have anticipated. A red that did not match the serious calmness of the boy who whispers his prayers up above.

  
Curiosity continues to flood and drown her.And that curiosity may consume and eat her alive. _It is now or never._  She picks up her courage, walk the remaining distance to sit beside him.

  
"...let us have live a peaceful life, away from danger. Please protect my precious brother, Saeran, from all evil and improve his health. He is my other half. Not leaving him alone is my selfish desire..." He stifled a sob. He was nearly crying but he was holding it back.

  
"...but I have to be stronger for us. Please guide us on the right path. You really know what my heart's desires." He ended his prayer with a sign of a cross and he removed his glasses to wipe off his tears with his black hoodie's sleeve. He took a long breath and sat back up. By her judgement, she believes that he already memorized what he always say in his prayer.

  
A few moments later, she can’t help but stare at him. He was kind of... distracting. He didn't even notice her hand touch his left shoulder and when he do, he whips his head and jerked away a little further to his seat.

  
"Uhm... Hello?" he greeted warilyy.

  
He was greeted by a kind smile. A smile that is so innocent and pure. A smile that it will be a great sin to corrupt it. A warm smile that he thinks he didn't deserve to have.

  
"Hi! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I am sorry too for eavesdropping your prayers but I know in my heart that He will protect your brother," she smiles again, weakly this time.

  
"I... I know it too. I will believe in Him that He do," he sincerely agrees looking straight to the altar. He looks at her again and finally notices that she wears a white lace dress which looks the same as the other choir members were wearing. "You sing?" he asks. _He noticed? A keen-eyed observer._

 

"Well, yeah. Soprano. Soubrette, specifically."

  
"Sou-brette? As in the "playful maid"?" he asks confused. _And he’s smart too._

  
"It's not like that. It might be the same word but I meant differently. It is actually my current voice range. It is pretty high like this: Amen~," she sings. "But after this summer, I might try to enter for oloratura mezzo-soprano. Sorry, I am talking gibberish now," she apologizes after she observes that his mouth hangs open a bit.

  
"Uhuh,” He says as he processes what she said. “It's okay. I quite understand it a bit, really. I- uhm I'm Saeyoung by the way," he introduces lifting his hand forming a handshake.

  
"Hello Saeyoung!" she grasps his hand firmly and shakes it.

  
"Well?" Saeyoung asks while lifting an eyebrow.

  
"Huh?"

  
"This is the time you tell me yours. Then, may I ask formally, what is your name?" he finally asks.

  
"Well, my mother told me not to give any information to strangers but..." she looked outside and saw a stray cat purring "...you can call me "Cat" for the meantime."

  
"Not your real name?"

  
"Nope," shaking her head “I have been told to not to trust strangers easily.”

  
"It is unfair, I told you my real name," he argues.

  
"Well, I'll give you my name when you come back here again, so that the next time I see you, you're not a stranger anymore," she justifies.

  
"I'll try visiting again here tomorrow," he says as he stands up and adjusts his eyeglasses.

  
"Okay. See you then!" she answers.

  
He was about to leave when she remembered something.

  
"Wait, Saeyoung!" she shouted, loud enough to cause an echo bouncing inside the church. He halted to his tracks just before he was completely out of the door. She follows him behind, ignoring her aching ankles and scurries inside her pouch to look for something. And when she found it, she kept it hidden inside her fist before she says something.

  
"I would like to give this to you." She hands him a necklace with a cross shaped pendant and a thin black leather cord to match his jacket. "It is to protect and guide you, wherever you go. I'd like you to wear it. It was given to me when I started singing here and I thought you really need His connection," she explains. _He needed it more than I do._

  
"I really don't know what to say." He really thought that time that she sees straight through him with her golden brown eyes.  _How does she knows I needed protection from Him? Oh right, the prayer!_  He thought that he really must leave at once before his father's hired people catches him before he even gets home. "Thank you. I'll wear it."

  
"I hope I can see that around your neck next time," she replies before he turns around and walks away with his figure vanishing from her sight.

 

_Red... the color of fate, is such a beautiful color._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened before Saeyoung was offered to work by V in an Intelligence Agency. Also, you can look up the meaning of soubrette to know what Saeyoung means. Comments are very much appreciated~


	2. Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of day in a life of MC, ten years ago before the RFA incident happened. MC got to meet Saeyoung in the church where he started to frequently visit to meet Rika and V. Connecting to the loose-ends of the story, untying the knots of the complicated plot line and finding the reasons for the mysterious messages, MC will reveal her deep story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy~ It's weekend! I admit this chapter is more of get-to-know-who-MC-is and it might get a little boring it may look empty filler chapter but it may get interesting for the next few chapters. And I really hope you like it. I'll be posting as frequent as I can and I am super positive that I will post the next chapter tomorrow night! (that didn't happened actually, sorry T.T) Yehey! Hopefully for the next few weeks, I may post once or twice per week since preliminary exams coming up. 
> 
> For the music that will be used, please check out this [ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqNB-nufs3s) It is "Endless is Your Love" by Tom Kendzia.
> 
> The Chapter is on MC's POV... or should I say Cat's.

 

 

On weekdays, the Mass starts every five in the morning, way before the birds start chirping, Sun starts to get on with his daily routine and most people starts to think what’s in store for them.

 

With a strict house rules and parents, I find it easy to get myself up at around 3AM. It must be in my system now. _I should continue this habit when the school starts again._ I quickly make a mental note in a long list of “What should I do?” which will be unfortunately forgotten after a few minutes.

 

I stride inside the bathroom to take a shower. I dry my hair, put on my dress and wear my cross neck- _Oh right! I gave it to him. I should request for another one after my second baptismal._  I stashed some art materials inside my bag for my supplemental class that my mother forced me to take. This will be another long day. _It should be a happy day as well._

 

As I go down from my room, I noticed that there was a young lady waiting besides the dining table wearing the standard black household uniform. _She must be new._

 

I studied her feature. She must be a soubrette Saeyoung must talking about the other day.  _I laughed at the thought._

As I make my way to pull out a chair, she halted me and she does it herself. _I am a grown up now, really._

 

“Good morning, Miss,” she greets me. _Oh another formality!_

“You can call me…” _Think of a name._ “Cat.” I think I need consistency in choosing my name for this time.

 

“Well, I thought I was informed that you are M-“

 

“Don’t call me that!” I blurted out. As I get to my senses, I took a deep breath and spoke. “Sorry, just please call me Cat when my parents are not around.”

 

“Yes, Mi- C- Cat,” she stuttered in response. “Can I get you something?”

 

“A light breakfast and a coffee, please,” I answered, hoping that she doesn’t know my restrictions.

 

“Uhm, I was again told that coffee is on the list of your dietary restrictions,” _I knew it!_ I guess my mother hired her.

 

“Can you make an exception today? Also, can you make a sandwich as my breakfast? I think my stomach hasn’t woke up yet,” I gave her my one of my cutest smiles.

 

“Certainly, Cat.” she said finally. Then again, I think my father hired her.

 

I took a bite of her prepared breakfast and I gave her a shooting glance.

 

“It’s delicious. What’s in this?”

 

“Thank you. It is honey-and-butter filled,”

 

“Could you help me make one or three of this before I go to church?”

 

“I could make them all, instead,” she offered.

 

“Please let me help!” I told her, as I chomp off all the remaining bites of my sandwich and drank the coffee in record time. _I am forgetting my manners in this hearty breakfast._

 

*****

 

I placed the prepared sandwiches inside my bag. Putting a note on top of my mother’s table inside her office, I wrote that I will be getting home late. Again, she was away to God-knows-where meeting. I hope she comes home soon.

 

I left the house at 4AM sharp. The driver is waiting at the front porch of the house.

 

“Off to the church, Zucchini?” the driver asked.

 

The young lady gave me a questioning look and I laughed. I really love how people call me with the things I love. _With the things I love._ I shake my head, trying to lighten my mood.

 

“No, let’s stop by the bungeoppang bakery.”

 

“Certainly, Zucchini.”

 

*****

 

The drive is not long enough to let me to sleep nor short to create boredom. I try to practice the piece that was given to me yesterday. It was lower than any of the songs I usually sing and this time I was the lead. _I hope my mother gets to hear me sing this._

We stop at the famous bungeoppang bakery in Seoul. _I should really control my cravings next time._ I got off the van and bought around two bags full of bungeoppang. As I nearly step in the black car, I saw an old man asking for alms. I give him a bag of freshly-baked bungeoppang, pray with him, and bid him goodbye.

 

We reached the church 30 minutes before the start of the Mass. As I walk down the altar where the other choir members are gathered, I noticed that they are in the state of panic. I asked Haneul what’s happening and he said that our lead choir member, Nari, was rushed into the hospital because of anemia.

 

“Is she okay?” I asked.

 

“Yes, her condition was stabilized an hour ago. Now, our problem is that no one will sing for the Communion part of the Mass.”

 

“I think I can do it, if you want me to.”

 

“Yes, of course Sunshine!” he answered. “But you never sing the lead before.”

 

“Yeong gave me a piece to practice for the lead yesterday,” I filled in.

 

“Yesterday? You think you can pull it off?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“That’s good enough for me. Hey guys! Sunshine can do it! Problem solved.” He reported back to the others. _How I wished I didn’t drink coffee._

*****

 

The Mass started. I kept looking at the crowd if Saeyoung was there. _But he isn’t._ _Maybe he was getting up late this time._

The time flew fast and the priest was now holding the cup of wine to signal that Communion is near. I should get my wits on. I tried to hold my cross on my chest as I get nervous, but it isn’t there. I took a last long look to the crowd but I think Saeyoung wasn’t coming until later.

 

_It is now time._

 

The choir smiled at me. I hear “Go Sunshine!” in hushed tone before I step on the podium. The choir starts with the hushed verse accompanied by the tunes of the grand piano played by Yeong.

 

_Here it goes._

[You can play it [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqNB-nufs3s).]

 

_You know my heart_

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them._

_There is no place that I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all Your deeds._

_Endless is Your love for us_

_Surely there's a place, even You don't know_

_If I find there, if I fly there_

_Can I hide from You?_

_You know my heart_

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them_

_There is no place where I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all your deeds_

_Endless is your love for us_

_Can't I hide at night, darkness be my light?_ _  
Can You see the day in darkness, can You find me there?_

_  
You know my heart _

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them_

_There is no place where I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all your deeds_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_Wonderful Your works_

_Countless as the sands_

_Earth and heaven know Your beauty fashioned by Your hand_

_Fashioned by Your hand_

_You know my heart_

_You know my mind_

_You know my words_

_Long before I speak them_

_There is no place that I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all Your deeds_

_Endless is Your love for us_

  
*****

 

The Mass has ended. _What an interesting start of the day?_ The crowd is slowly disappearing and he is still not there. _Maybe he will make up to the next Mass._

I seated at the place where we first met. _It looks dull. It feels empty._ I stayed there after two more Mass, the longest time I stayed in church.

 

Driver Park called me at 11AM sharp reminding me that I should eat lunch and I should attend the art classes.

 

“Can you please make an excuse that I will not attend today? I am waiting for a friend.”

 

“Zucchini, at least you must take lunch.”

 

“I’m fine with two pieces of bungeoppang.”

 

“You know it’s not enough, you should eat a proper lunch.”

 

“I will, I’ll call you again before you pick me up. I might stay at the near café later.”

 

“Certainly, Zucchini.”

 

As I eat my supposed to be lunch at the outside garden of the church, I was invited to eat lunch with the priests. They were in awe of my singing in the morning Mass. I was grateful for them.

 

Father John, my baptismal Father, discussed to me about my second baptism I told him that we should hold it this Sunday. They were against it at first since I don’t have a guardian with me and I don’t want my parents know about it. But Driver Park will be there, I’ll invite my young lady-in-waiting- _I forgot to know her name_ and _maybe Saeyoung too_.

 

After lunch, I waited for Saeyoung. I waited inside the church at the usual spot. Waiting is very tiring but this time it felt different. It’s like waiting for a caterpillar to become a butterfly. It may last for a long time but anticipation makes it a beautiful journey. I decided to stay outside the church after 3PM.

 

I played with the stray cats on the front lawn garden of the church and seated on the bench near the shaded area where trees’ canopies cover. I took out my art materials and start folding cat origami. I made a cat origami out of red colored paper. I drew it with markers and put eyeglasses around the golden eyes of the cat. I put black and orange spots on its body. Lastly, I put a smile on its lips. _I should write some letter inside it._

It is nearly 5 PM and I should really get going. Driver Park may get some heart attack if I don’t contact him right away.

 

 

_Maybe Saeyoung won’t come._

_Maybe I scared him._

_Maybe he thinks I’m a creep._

_Maybe he knows—_

_Don’t you ever think about it, Mi—Cat!_

 

I gather my stuff, I gave two bungeoppang to the cats, _and still there’s six more and three sandwiches that the young lady prepared._

 

_I must give this to the orphanage nearby._

 

As I stood up ready to leave, a figure came rushing in towards me. I was met by a pair of golden eyes and ever messy bright red crowning glory.

 

 

_The color of fate begins to make its appearance again._

 

_“Sorry, I was late,”_ he breathed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The settings is still the same only this time Rika will make an appearance on the same timeline, which is the next chapter. Comments are very much appreciated~


	3. Answer Everything (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Saeyoung side of story of how he met Rika, how he escapes his father's threat and her mother's abusive tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for about three days delay. I have quizzes coming up tomorrow before the start of the preliminary exam so I have to cut the chapter short. It was supposed to be longer than it was written. I'll try to post again before the week ends. This time, it was on Saeyoung's point of view and will still be his in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

The dawn is breaking and the late signs of spring are still making its appearance. The air is still heavy and cold. Now I really wish that I have brought my jacket with me, if only Saeran is not cold. _He should feel better_. Maybe I could request Rika for some medicines or maybe I could stop by some pharmacy. They may give it for free, right?

 

As I was walking down the streets after I make a detour at the park in case of someone is following me, I saw a black van parked across the streets in front of the bungeoppang bakery. I quickly hid behind the post, it may be an official vehicle of my father’s security personnel. I waited and saw _her_.

 

She was about to climb up the car but she instantly noticed a man asking for alms. She quickly gave to him one bag of bread which is obviously containing freshly-baked bungeoppang. _She really did not make hesitations to give, she might be easily tricked by her kind nature._ After she prayed with him and bid him farewell, she rushed back to the van and the speed on its way, probably to the church. She might be singing today. I never get a chance to hear her sing because I was always getting sidetracked by Rika pleading me to learn about computers since she thinks I have the capabilities to learn fast especially with codes. Maybe if I accepted it, she might give us a constant supply of food, for me and Saeran.

 

I must work hard today. I only got jobs like delivering packages, some cleaning jobs and I got paid enough to buy Saeran tubs of ice cream this Saturday. We will celebrate my baptismal a day ahead since my mother is always busy drinking on Saturday nights, I might get lucky if she passed out long enough to get me baptized.

  
*****

 

Only few more blocks away and I am near the side entrance of the church. Then I saw it in my line of sight, someone’s following me. I make a turn in an alleyway to reconfirm my suspicion. I waited at the corner for a few moments, he still tailed me. _Shit_. _I must not get caught. I must not get caught. I must not get caught._ I tried to find a way to escape this stalker. As I turned again the next alley, now running, I entered a café near the market where some early shoppers. Thankfully, I lost him. I backtracked my steps and decided to steal the hanged hoodie in the clothespins in one of the stalls in the market. Luckily, I didn’t get caught. _I promise I will pay you when I get money._ I need to hide my distracting hair.

 

As I arrived the side entrance of the church, I saw Cat fidgets in her seat when the priest was holding the cup of wine. _Is she nervous?_ I tried to readjust my glasses. I think she is about to sing when she stood up on the platform and she hold her chest as if she was holding something. _Oh right the necklace!_  I clutched inside my pocket and decided to wear it for her. She looked to the crowd like she was waiting for someone before she breathed in and started to sing.

 

_You know my heart_

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them._

_There is no place that I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all Your deeds._

_Endless is Your love for us~_

Her voice is literally like an angel. Not that I ever heard one but if I were to compare it, it would be like hers.

 

I tried to indulge to the lyrics of the song. It is a heartwarming song and it is a prayer that I would like to say to God if I were to give one.

_Surely there's a place, even You don't know_

_If I find there, if I fly there_

_Can I hide from You?_

_You know my heart_

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them_

_There is no place where I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us_

_How vast the sums of all your deeds_

_Endless is your love for us_

_Can't I hide at night, darkness be my light?_ _  
Can You see the day in darkness, can You find me there?~_

_Can't I hide at night, darkness be my light?_ _Can You see the day in darkness, can You find me there?_ I find myself repeating those words. It is my current status in life. Full of darkness. Can I really be found and saved from the darkness? Maybe not.

_  
You know my heart _

_You know my mind_

_You know my words long before I speak them_

_There is no place where I can hide_

_Endless is Your love for us~_

_How vast the sums of all your deeds_

_Endless is Your love for us_

She continues to sing in the background, long before Rika has tapped me on my shoulders and pulled me out of the church to the benches in the front lawn garden.

 

“Saeyoung, I brought you this.” she said handing me a big hard bounded book about computers.

 

“Thank you, but you are really thinking highly of me. I can never learn this as fast as you expect of me,” I complained.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t pressure you but at least learn. One day, you should get to support yourself for you and Saeran if you ever plan to break away from your mother or else you would be put into orphanage but I doubt they will accept you since your old enough to get adopted.” she explains.

 

She has a point. I should learn as fast as I could so that I could take away Saeran from our abusive mother.

 

“I will think about it,” I replied. “Rika, do you have by any chance a medicine for cold and flu? Or a job I could get for the meantime to buy medicine and food for Saeran?” I asked, hoping she has something with her.

 

“I have some in my pouch,” She lifted her pouch from her bag and drop off all the contents of the pouch on the bench.

 

“This is a decongestant pill for colds” she points out the white capsule ones “and this is an ibuprofen pill for flu” she points out the blue tablets. She gave me two of each and I noticed that she have more pills which are the green ones. I ignored them as she put all the contents back to her pouch.

 

“Thank you again Rika!” I really owe her a lot.

 

“As for work, in two weeks time, I know an agency that requires computer work. If you learn it by then, I will recommend you to him,” she added eyeing the cross necklace around my neck.

 

“Oh, thank you so much!” I really want to hug her but I restraint myself for the fact that she has a boyfriend. But I really see her as a sister.

 

“I must go Saeyoung. V is waiting for me at his exhibit downtown,” she excuses herself and left the place.

 

I quickly put the pills in my pocket and carried the book as I dash away from the church, immediately forgetting the promised meet up with Cat. _I must give the medicines to Saeran._  

 

I covered my hair with the hood of my jacket. This hair is very distracting. It reminds me of her. I shiver as I thought about her. Her rage. Her hatred. Her abusiveness. I have to be there before she wakes up and beat Saeran again if she finds inflicting pain on him again enjoyable.

 

_Red, the color of my origin, an inescapable reality._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is linked [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqNB-nufs3s) if you want to listen to the song and I really recommend it. Comments are very much appreciated~


	4. Answer Everything (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of a day in a life of Saeyoung. V makes an appearance and the other characters might appear earlier than expected (wink).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, preliminary exams just ended and a lot of organizational works have piled up again. I tried to cut again of what supposed to be in this Chapter. I might add additional tags soon because of child abuse. Anyways~ I tried to create a timeline out of this and it might take a little longer than I planned. Hope you enjoy this.

I made it safe back to the apartment. Making a detour, I did not enter it yet. I walked through the path between our apartment and an old abandoned warehouse until I reached what I was looking for. The dumpster with all its pungent smell gone, has been cleared out of trash recently, was sitting there at the end of the alley. I pulled out the box I hid below it and put the book that Rika has given me. _Mommy should not see this._ We were not allowed to have books in the apartment, although Saeran and I are trying to learn the basic education we should be receiving by our own effort.

 

As I put it back into place, I noticed the cross that hangs around my neck. _I should hide this as well._ I yanked it out of my head and slid it into my pocket while speeding my pace out of the alley. _She would be awake soon any minute._ I really have to go back inside and give Saeran the medicines.

 

I tried to be silent as possible and it seems to be successful since she didn’t flinch a bit and she hasn’t moved from the position she was sleeping on the couch. Again, she is drunk. We would be lucky if she hasn’t woke up from her slumber. I move towards Saeran who was sleeping on the floor, covered with the jacket that I left behind.

 

My hand was absentmindedly tracing the rope that was tied up to the chair to his left foot, restraining him from escaping. I touched his forehead which has taken up the heat a notch higher before I left him earlier. He has gotten this bad now. He should recover fast before our mom decided to take this as an advantage of trying to torture us, especially him. I really should use the saved funds that I tried to pull-over the few days to buy him something warm and decent enough to eat to go down with the medicines. _The ice cream will have to be postponed for now._

 

“Saeyoung, please don’t-” he murmured incoherently. I leaned in to understand what he was saying.

 

“Again, sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“Please, don’t leave me alone,” he pleaded.

 

“I won’t. And if I do, please remember that I will come back right away. I have been taking jobs recently. Please get well soon. I’ll buy food later. I’ll buy you tubs of ice cream if you get better faster.”

 

“Ice cream!” he shouted gleefully.

 

A loud grunt coming from the sofa has made us both shiver.

 

“Yes,” I whispered, “can you please pretend to sleep so she cannot hurt you until I return?” He nodded and shut his eyelids with a little smile forming on his lips.

 

_I promise to protect you._

 

“Saeyoung!” she shouted across our living room. _How ironic,_ I thought. _More of dying._

 

I walked next to her as she sits up straight and scratches her disheveled red hair, still not opening her eyes.

 

“Buy me another bottle. Make it two. And a pack of Black Angels,” she said as she stands up, walks across the living room and reaches the can on the cabinet I placed hidden behind dusted magazines.

 

“No!” I shouted, unable to control my movements, I pushed her away from what she was reaching. She fell sluggishly after she steps back few feet away from where I shoved her.

 

She formed a menacing grin with her mouth and golden ice-cold stare at me. “What- do- you- mean- ‘no’?” she syllabicated every word as she reached the thick block of wood behind the sofa. “Come here, my sweet, sweet Saeyoung.”

 

I shivered in place. I could not move on my own accord. I have awakened _her_ again. The insane inside her. The monster inside _her_.

 

“Do you want me to come and get you?” she says as she steps forward to reach me. I can hear small sobs escaped from my back which could be only coming from Saeran, who is lying curled up on the kitchen floor. “Saeyoung, I’m waiting~” she sing-song her voice eerily. _Damn it. Fuck this life._

 

_I need to be stronger, for me and Saeran._

 

I tried to step forward to her. I feel as if anchors are tied up to both of my foot, pulling me down.

 

_I must endure this._

 

She pulled my wrist to lay on my front on the sofa as she readied herself to blow the material behind my legs. “You’ve been a bad boy, Saeyoung. I think you deserve this,” she articulated as if I’ve broken her rules once more.

 

_I will escape from this._

 

Just as she whips the wood to my lower body, Saeran was blocking her view.

 

“Saeran, you little shit,” she cursed as she picked up his ear and twist it with her hands at 180° up and knocked him away.

 

“You know, I’m tired of this,” she declared as she returns to her sense of self. “Just buy me the things and get out of here,” she told me. I have no choice then. _The ice cream will have to wait._

 

I climbed on the chair where Saeran was supposed to be tied up and reached for the container of my days-worth of hard work. I cashed out all of my savings from the can. As I was about to get out of the house again. I saw her dragging the knocked-out Saeran to the sofa and cover him with blankets. _She’s impossible, sometimes._

 

*****

 

“Him! There!” someone shouted from my behind as two strong arms grabbed me from where the shout came from. “You little asshole! You stole this from my stall!”

 

I tried to yank out from the hands of the police officers. _Could this day get any worse?_ “No!” I shouted, causing a scene in a busy market. The middle-aged man sunk his hand into my pocket and grabbed the remaining of what I have worked for.

 

“This should do it,” he said as he collected about a hundred thousand Won.

 

“Hey, it’s not fair!” I argued as I wriggled from the arms that restrained me. Thankfully, the let me go.

 

“What’s not fair? Let me tell you something kid. You should be thankful that I am not demanding you from what you stole. You might be dragged to jail right now!” he snarled.

 

“I did not steal it!” I countered. “I was just borrowing it because-“. I stopped my train of words. They must not know that I was in hiding earlier this day.

 

“Because of what? Maybe you should have been beaten down to teach you some manners. What kind of parents do you have?” He was about to punch me when a man interjected him. That soft turquoise hair that matches his eyes. _V._

 

“Sorry, I will take it from here. I’m his guardian.” V bows down as he apologizes to the police officers and the store owner.

 

“You better be!” he sneered as he walks away from the view, leaving me behind with V.

 

“What happened Saeyoung? I was about to go to exhibition downtown when I see you this,” he pointed out.

 

“Sorry V. I was in hiding earlier and I think my father’s people are still tracing me. I need to hide.”

 

“You should be careful next time. I will be back on my way now. Let’s hope that this thing will not happen again.”

 

“Yes, I better go now. Mom is letting me run an errand,” I ended the conversation. I don’t need another lecture again.

 

*****

 

It was about three in the afternoon when I was asked to deliver a package from my regular customer. It took me about an hour to reach the destination by foot and another hour to get to the store near the church to buy the things my mom made me buy. It was a little bit endearing to know that the shop owner lets me sell things that should not be sold to minors. _Maybe he just wants to earn more profit_. Either way, it will be easier for me to finish the errand. I grab a hold of the paper bag of two whiskeys and a pack Black Angels.

 

As I was returning back home, I looked at the sky, it was as if light pink clashes with the sky blue at the end of the horizon, signaling the early coming of the dusk. _And then I saw her._ She was sitting on the bench in the front garden of the church. It was not difficult to guess since I saw her earlier with her white lace dress. It took me a little while before I realized what had I promised. _Shit._ She should not have waited. _I am not worth the wait._ But, I don’t have the heart to leave her here. Maybe it could not hurt to try and make friends in this cruel world. _Maybe there is hope. Maybe, she was hopeful._ I should have to build the walls around me to detach everything evil that lingers to this reality. _Maybe I should try to be vulnerable once to this feeling. This feeling hope, this feeling of peace, it so pure that I never wish to tamper it. I should try to let her in. Maybe she would understand._

 

I walked across the street to the front lawn garden. She whipped around as if she was anticipating my arrival and I saw her honey-filled eyes full of concern. Maybe, a few minutes with her wouldn’t hurt.

 

Her innocent smile greeted me.

 

“Sorry, I was late,” I breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated~


	5. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things might resemble to him and you're about to find out where it came from. On Saeyoung's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Huhuhuhu T.T This semester got me like a whirlwind of exams and quizzes. I hope I can get back in posting regularly and next week is our Easter Break! I have fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. The pace of the story might get a little faster from the next post.

 

 

“Saeyoung!” she chimed. “What’s that?” she asked eyeing the paper bag I was holding.

 

“It’s nothing,” I dismiss, and effectively shuts off her mouth for her prying. “Why are you still here? It’s late. Your parents must be waiting for you.” A twinge of jealousy and disappointment hit me as I asked this question. Surely, she was properly pampered by her parents. Just looking how prim and well she behaved.

 

“They are not here,” she answered while stuffing what looked like colored cardboard inside her bag. “They are always busy with work.”

 

“I think you must go home. It’s late and at least they must be worried you’re not home yet.”

 

“That applies to you too,” she countered. “But you just got here can we at least talk for a little while?” She looked down on my chest. “And you’re not wearing it.”

 

 _The necklace._ “Ahh, I’m sorry. I thought I should wear it after my baptismal this coming Sunday.” I explained half-lying. I really don’t want my mother seeing me wear any sort of things that may give away where I have been going recently.

 

“Me too! I was going to ask you if you can come to my second baptismal. I invited Driver Park and my young lady to accompany me. You could invite your brother as well.”

 

“Second baptism? Is that possible?" I don't know there's such a thing. "I can’t bring my brother over this Sunday. He’s…” _tied up, beaten, and abused._ I can’t disclose Saeran’s status. “He’s been sick recently. Unlike me, he has a fragile immune system and cannot eat well.”

 

“Oh, then you can have these,” she put out a brown bag and a transparent plastic container of what looked like sandwiches. “I was about to drop by these at the orphanage near here. It’s my get-well-soon gift if you want it. The bungeoppang is not anymore acceptable since it was bought this morning and the red bean filling might be cold.”

 

 _Bread._ Saeran doesn’t want bread but I ran out of money to buy him food to eat. “Thank you,” is all I can say. _How can she be this kind to a stranger she just met yesterday._

 

The street lamps started to light on as the sun was starting to set. Her features were illuminated by soft pink hue because of the sky. She really looked like an angel with her lace white dress, without halo and wings to complete the idea. Her dark brown hair falls just above her chest and her honey golden eyes were like of a cat. _Cat._

 

“Why “Cat”?” I asked out of the blue.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why do you prefer the name “Cat”?”

 

“Why, I love cats! Even though the act selfishly... or do nothing at all, some people love them... by simply _existing_ ,” she answered while staring on the horizon. Her words are slightly faltering which I could place it under the category of sadness or maybe not.

 

“Also, my other names are Sunshine, Zucchini, Honey, and Ocean if you're interested,” she pipes up.

 

“Woah, that’s a lot of name. And none of them were real?”

 

She nodded in response.

 

“Why?” I asked intrigued.

 

“Because if you change your name, you can feel that your identity change as well. You can be whatever you wanted to be. Do whatever you want, without anyone holding you back.”

 

“You don’t like your real name then?”

 

She visibly flinched and she was silent for a moment. I think I crossed a touchy subject.

 

“My real name is given by my mother. S-she had me… she had me the least she expected.”

 

Oh, same as _us._ But I think that that is not her main reason. Or maybe I felt something is missing about her reason.

 

“What about you? Why are you getting baptized?” she asked.

 

“Actually, I have met someone here who was helping me with my studying. She told me that Catholic is her religion and as well as his boyfriend who was converted recently. I really want to be like her. She is kind and very helpful to those in need.” I answered talking how Rika helped me this past few months.

 

“Oh, that’s nice! Then what would be your Catholic name after you baptized?”

 

“I-I never thought of it before.”

 

“Then we can choose! Even though I have one in mind.”

 

“That’s easy for you. I don’t know how to choose. Can you please choose for me?” I requested, I didn't know much of Catholic tradition.

 

“No! You must choose for yourself. I don’t know a lot about you, you know. You can choose from Biblical names, they are the most common source of Catholic names.”

 

“Hmm, that’s two days from now. How can I able to come up a name that fast.”

 

“Let’s meet tomorrow at the park. You could bring your brother. We can have ice cream. The ice cream mobile was there for this month.” 

 

 _Ice cream._ Having ice cream, few weeks after winter. __Cool__.I guess I could bring Saeran and fulfill the promise I gave him. Mother might be drunk this evening and we can sneak out tomorrow morning.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll bring him. Hopefully his not that sick anymore,” I told her. Her smile grew bigger and it looked like Sun was smiling for me, even though it is early for tomorrow.

 

Her phone buzzes. “I should take this call.” She said and pressed the green button and put the phone to her right ear.

 

“I’ll be on my way… I am with a friend… we’re at the church…yes, of course. Thank you,” she hangs up finishing the conversation to who-knows was.

 

I’ll be going to a café near the orphanage. I’ll be waiting for Driver Park to come for me. Would you like to join me? You looked like you haven’t eaten anything yet.”

 

I shook my head, grabbed the brown paper bags and the plastic container, stood up ready to leave when my stomach growled loud enough.

 

She giggled at the sound. “Saeyoung, please. I insist," she's serious now. "You looked pale before you got here."

 

“I must go home early, I’m taking care of Saeran this day.”

 

“Oh, your brother. I’m sure he doesn’t want you to be sick as well. If you don’t want to eat at the café, at least eat one of the sandwiches or bungeoppang I brought.” She reasoned with me. I can help but be tempted to the offer. After all, I haven’t eaten anything yet.

 

I grabbed one of the bungeoppang and started to bite its tail. Cat is staring at me as I chomp my second bite. I grabbed another bungeoppang and handed it to her.

 

“No, that is all for you. I have eaten a while a go before you came.”

 

I munched and swallowed and said, “Please save me for this embarrassment but I really like it if you eat alongside with me rather than watching me eat.” I stretched out my hand with another piece of bungeoppang and she grabbed it.

 

She stared at it for a few moment and took a bite to the belly part of the bungeoppang. I watched her as the paste leaked all the way to her fingers. It’s very unique how she eat the bungeoppang and it resulted to a mess. She licked the excess filling then she looked at me with questioning gaze. “Wha-at?” she asked with a muffled tone as she chewing the next bite.

 

“Nothing. You looked so cute.”

 

A light flush glowed to her cheek and she swung in the opposite direction. “Don’t look at me like that,” she said.

 

“Same to you. It’s weird how you eat those.” I pointed out.

 

“What, weird? I’m a “Cat”, remember? Meoooowww,” she purred

 

I burst out a laugh at the animal sound she made. It has been a long time since I genuinely laugh. I looked up at the sky and it is already dark. I lost the track of time. I really should go home now. I finished the remaining bungeoppang, dusted off my shirt with my hands of the fallen crumbs and put in the plastic container of sandwiches inside in the same paper bag of the stuff I bought in the store earlier.

 

“I really should be going. Will you be alright by yourself?” I asked.

 

“Yes, thank you for staying. See you tomorrow. Is morning convenient for you?” she asked.

 

“Yes. I’ll bring my brother if his temperature goes down this night.” I’ll let him drink the medicine Rika gave me earlier.

 

“Okay, tell him to heal faster. I’ll pray for him tonight,” her eyes glitters as the street lamp illuminated it. _I wish I could stay longer. I forgot how to feel this light and happy, it felt like it was light years away before._

 

“Okay. Goodnight!” I stood up, gather my things once more and stepped away from the bench. “Your voice was lovely earlier” I said loud enough and I hear her gasp. I grinned at the sound. I did not looked back at her reaction and proceeded on my way home walking faster.

 

I never felt like this before, looking forward at what tomorrow may bring.

 

_Maybe something may change._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated~


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another RFA member makes an appearance. Will MC, also known as "Cat", enjoy its company?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter since I was still thinking on how to mold the plot. I hope you really enjoy this and I'm hoping to update on a regular basis. It's really difficult to gather motivation to write. So, welcome to one of my coffee-induced writing. The story is back to third person's POV.

 

After her red-headed friend went home, Cat decided to depart the place and proceed to the café where she will meet her driver. The café is a short-distance walk from the church and few blocks away from the orphanage. It is her favorite location where she is between the busy central market, Namdaemun, where people are still busy buzzing around for late night shopping spree and the vast and quiet park of Namsan.

 

The bells chime as she comes in the café. She noticed some of the regulars are in their favorite spot either with their laptops or reports or just enjoying their night coffee. As she sat on the chair near the bar, she was greeted by her favorite barista, Areum.

 

“Waiting for Driver Park?” she asks.

 

“As usual,” she answers as she put out her sketchpad and other drawing materials.

 

“You seem to be off with your schedule. I thought that you will not come here today.”

 

“I was meeting a friend at the church where I was singing.”

 

“A friend,” she nods knowingly. “That’s new. Is it a girl or a boy?”

 

“A boy,” she replied as she started to sketch the body of a cat.

 

“Well?” the barista pressed further.

 

“Well, what?”

 

“What does he looked like, Ocean? Is he handsome?”

 

“He’s fine.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“He has red hair, golden eyes and a bit taller than me.”

 

“Hmmm. Red-headed. That’s rare!” she commented with amazement in her tone. “Well, what do you want to order?” she inquired.

 

“Vanilla frappe please, lessen the ice and the sugar,” she ordered.

 

“That wouldn’t be a frappe anymore. You could’ve just ordered a glass of milk,” the barista suggested.

 

“I have to lessen the sugar intake. My mother does not approve anything sweet in my dietary restrictions, you know this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. How about I gave you an additional cinnamon roll or two, on the house, in one condition?” she offers.

 

“What’s the catch?” she asked hiding her enthusiasm on getting the best pastries offered by this café.

 

“Go sit with the brown-haired guy there,” she points to the person what seems to be transferring notes to his notebook. “Then chat him up, he seems to be stressed and he never pause for a minute to take a break. I was told that he was here this morning.”

 

“Alright. Deal.”

 

*****

 

She stands up, swings her bag pack on her left shoulder, gathered her drawing materials and make a bee-line to the target. “Hey there!” she greeted.

 

“U-uh, hi?” the person responded after looking left and right to verify if the greeting was directed at him.

 

Cat inspected his features. His dark brown hair is combed down, his petite figure that can be compared to girl of his age, his slender fingers holding up a pencil and the most interesting is his _amethyst-colored eyes_. She never saw anything like it unless the person is wearing contacts which she doubts that the person in front of him is wearing anything like it. A refreshing color for her eyes to indulge.

 

“Mind if I join you?” she asks breaking her own reverie.

 

“Yeah, sure,” standing up, half-circumventing the round table and offering the girl the seat across him.

 

“Thank you, you don’t have to do that you know,” she slightly blushes at the gesture.

 

“No, my mom said that I should be gentlemanly around girls and it’s no bother,” He walks back to his seat and continues what he was doing right off the bat.

 

She thinks that it will be difficult for her to interrupt what he was doing since she felt that it is something important to him and how serious he looks. After the thought, she continued her unfinished work that is due next week since she did not attend the art class this afternoon.

 

A few minutes later, Areum served Cat two vanilla frappes and cinnamon rolls and left her with a wink and what seems to be a knowing look. An unspoken exchange passes through her and the barista that she should offer the other frappe to her new found acquaintance.

 

Cat clears her throat bringing the person across to her attention. “Uh, here. This one’s for you,” she says pushing the frappe to the other guy’s table side “and you can get some rolls if you want. These rolls are this café’s specialty. You should try this. This one’s my favorite.”

 

“You don’t have to bother. I- I- I’ll pay for it,” he responded as he gets his wallet inside his backpack.

 

“No, no, no, no. I- I mean, you don’t have to. Part of it is on the house and I’m a regular too. The staff here are kind enough to notice that you are busy to eat something and you haven’t touched your morning’s order,” she replied waving her hand to the general direction of the food he ordered which are omurice and orange juice which is left untouched.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t notice but it’s…” he looked at his wrist watch “Shit. It’s already seven o’clock! Where did the time go? I must have been very distracted with writing this notes.”

 

“What’s with the hurry? It’s weekend tomorrow. Also, it is spring break you know.”

 

“I attended this spring’s hagwon (cram school). Uh, I really need to finish this since I will be going to a family dinner with my cousin this weekend which is tomorrow and I have to finish one more English essay before I get home.”

 

“Do you want some help? I’m great in English, not to brag but if you want to ask so. I was born overseas and live there until I was seven. What’s the essay’s about, anyway?” she queried.

 

“That’s great but I think I can handle it. If you’re curious about the theme, it’s about outer space.”

 

“Oohhh! A tough one. But the offer is still up if you want to grab it. You can relax for a little while and eat your meals while I help you conceptualize your essay,” she bargained.

 

“Wow! You’re awesome! Just like my cousin,” he beamed at her. “Is it okay if I claim your offer? My mom is going to lecture me if I haven’t eat anything and I have to leave before 9PM since it is my curfew.”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Can you excuse for a little while? I have to text someone,” she excuses herself.

 

Cat reaches her phone and texted Driver Park to pick her up at nine o’clock instead. It is the latest time that she will stay outside her house, not to mention it is past her curfew. She thinks that Driver Park will cover her and she will have to ask her new lady to do the same. She puts her phone back to her pouch and looked at the boy across him.

 

He is sipping the frappe while continuing writing on his notes. He stopped for a while and looked at the girl sitting across him. Removing all her physical attributes, for him, she looks like, more of feels like, his cousin to her. She’s kind and caring, maybe it’s because of her white dress that accentuate her purity like a full-bloomed daisy. He still haven’t asked her name and given his.

 

“Ah… Uhmm… I- I haven’t introduced myself and I- I haven’t thanked y- you for the frappe and the offer. I’m Kim Yoosung. Nice to meet you!” he stutters his introduction holding out his hand.

 

“Hi Yoosung!” Cat shakes his hand. “You can call me, Areum!” she again changes her name to her favorite barista.

 

“Areum. What a beautiful name you got there!” he complimented.

 

“Yeah! It came from my friend,” Yoosung gave her a questioning look. “I- I mean from my Mom’s friend.”

 

“That make sense,” he nodded in agreement. ”How do you plan to start the essay if you were to write it? I plan at least to have an outline before I go home, that is if possible. I can’t let you handle the work since it’s not your requirement and so that you can enjoy your food as well,” he compromises.

 

“Okay, let’s start,” she initiated.

 

*****

 

An hour passed by and the two talked about outer space half of the time while the other half was spent on exchanging hobbies and interests. Both are busy on spring break with different commitments and additional classes to take on. Yoosung has committed to help her cousin to a volunteer work before the start of his sixth grade to complete his volunteer requirement while attending hagwon that his parents recommended to him as a gear up for next stage of his education.

 

“And… There.” Cat has finished his sketch of cat. She showed it to Yoosung and gave her a thumbs up in return.

 

“I think you’ll be a great artist just like my cousin’s boyfriend. He has his first photo exhibit downtown.”

 

“Oh! He’s a photographer. That’s a nice skill.”

 

“Yeah, I was told that he got it from his parents,” he added.

 

“Well, that’s nice.”

 

“Can I look through your sketchpad?”

 

“Of course,” she agreed.

 

Cat hand her sketchpad to Yoosung. He gives an appreciative nod and some compliments as he flips her sketchpad. A sketch of a dog captures his eyes.

 

“This is by far the greatest! I always wanted a dog but my parents don’t allow me and my sister.”

 

“Then if that’s the case, you can have it. I cannot really compensate it for having a dog but at least you have a sketch," she says as she ripped of the paper of the binder and handed it to him.

 

“Oh really? Thanks Areum! I’ll frame this.” Cat blushes at the compliment of the brown-haired guy. Yoosung notices and asked, “Are you alright?” touching her forehead. “You’re not heating up but your face is pink,” and that made Cat blush further and turns away.

 

“It’s nothing,” effectively hiding her blush.

 

“If you’re sure, then at least drink some water.” Yoosung calls a waiter and asked for glass of water. He came back with a lukewarm water and handed it to Cat.

 

“While you’re at it, I should finish writing these notes. It’s almost eight thirty and I should leave here quarter to nine.”

 

He wrote his notes as fast as he can while his eyes are trained, skimming the book. He still continues the process without glancing at what he is writing until the words written illegibly.

 

“Can you still read that?” Cat asked as he notices that the words transferred are not legible anymore.

 

“What?” Yoosung looks at his writing. “Ahhh, now I have to write this all over again.”

 

“You know you can erase that.”

 

“I know, but I left my eraser on desk back home."

 

“So that’s why you are taking so long to copy those notes. I’ll let you borrow mine,” she offers lending her cloud-shaped eraser.

 

“Thanks again. You are a lifesaver.”

 

“No need to thank me actually,” she replied to him as her phone starts vibrating. “I have to answer this,” she excuses herself again as she answers her phone.

 

“Zucchini, I’m right outside the café. It is past your curfew and you really should be home if you want to go outside early tomorrow,” Driver Park stated as a matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot that. I have to prepare for tomorrow for a picnic with a friend. I’ll be right there after few moments.”

 

“Certainly, I’ll be waiting outside.” Cat hangs up the phone and returned her attention to Yoosung.

 

“Yoosung, I might go home early. I have an early arrangement tomorrow. If that’s okay with you I’ll leave you here or we can drop you off to your house?”

 

“I’m good. I might stay here after few minutes and stroll a little bit on Namsan to observe the stars to give some inspiration for the essay.”

 

“Well, goodbye! I hope this is not our last meeting,” she held out her hand.

 

“I hope so too,” he shakes it the last time. “Bye Areum!”

 

“Goodnight and good luck with the essay. I know you can create a great one.”

 

“Yeah, see you around!”

 

Cat stuff her drawing tools in her backpack and made a last wave of goodbye to Yoosung. Yoosung follows her trail with his eyes as she went to the bar, paid the cashier, while the barista gave her a small package of pastries and whispered something to her. She then go straight to the exit. He looked at her through the window as she was met by whom he thought the person who called her. She then climb up the black van and drove away.

 

He was back at his notes when he noticed he did not returned her eraser. _A cloud._ _Often clouds are classified as part of outer space but it is close enough to Earth to dwell and linger while being part of the vast sky to adrift and wander_. He thought as he made a decision on what to write on his requirement.

 

_A lone daisy that represents the clouds around the Sun. Pure, kind, warm and forever caring._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some photo links so that you can imagine perfectly of what I perceived to be:  
> [ Namdaemun Market ](https://farm1.static.flickr.com/206/31556030995_426cb88297_b.jpg)  
> [ Namsan Park ](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-sF7SShvsi7Y/VwTLM1E0ogI/AAAAAAAABzI/DFISiiGoBCYqEQSf1XXU_ICl7jqypc37g/s1600/Cherry%2BBlossom%2BN%2BSeoul%2BTower%2B3.jpg)  
> And this is the [ screenshot ](https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/photo/110491710610253402204/6408495023734080642?icm=false) of the conversation that I based this fic.  
> Anyways~ Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
